Came Back
by FuumaKamui
Summary: [OneShot] Just a fluffy fic about the orange haired teen and the dark haired shinigami. Set just after Rukia returned to the human world in the Bounto arc.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. They belong to Kubotite-sensei. I am not making any money from it either so please do not sue.

* * *

Notes: This is set just after Rukia came back to the human world during the Bounto arc.

* * *

**Came Back**

She found him by the river. She knew he would be there. She knew that he still blamed himself for his mother's death. She walked quietly towards his sitting form and settled down behind him so that their backs were towards each other. Rukia closed her eyes.

"How've you been?" Ichigo enquired, looking out into the sunset just beyond the river.

"…Fine. Onii-sama has been very nice to me."

Ichigo had expected that answer, "That's good."

Both fell silent. Neither knew how to continue the conversation. They both remembered the days before Rukia had returned to Soul Society. They had sat like this before. In that same spot. Doing that same thing. It was Ichigo who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Why did you come back?"

Rukia knew how to answer this one, "Onii-sama heard about all the trouble that was brewing in the human world and sent me to investigate. I came back and what do I find? You getting beaten up so badly by another. Have you not been training, Ichigo?"

Ichigo replied by raising his voice, "How about you? You were defeated as well!"

"It's different. I've not fully recovered my powers yet."

Ichigo fell silent at that. Rukia opened her eyes slowly and took in the beautiful scene before her eyes. It was something she missed dearly. The sunset was never quite the same in Soul Society. It was always missing something.

"…So, how long will you be here this time?"

Ichigo's voice was steady but Rukia knew otherwise. She could feel the uncertainty in his heart, though he had already concealed it so artfully. Truth be told, she herself did not quite know how long she would be in the human world this time. Her brother had told her to come back so as to aid in the investigations but he had not mention for how long.

"I don't know. Until Soul Society calls me back, I guess. But I'll be here until we can figure out what exactly has been going on here. It's affecting Soul Society as well."

Ichigo heaved a silent sigh of relief in his heart. She was not going to leave the human world for some time this time. Closing his eyes once more, he leaned back against her. _You came back._

Rukia felt the familiar weight resting on her back. She nodded her head minutely, brushing soft black locks against that broad back. _Yes, I did._

Rukia let her right hand drop onto the grass beside her. Turning her head to her left, she once again took in the glorious scene with her clear sapphire eyes. Ichigo felt her hand on the grass. Automatically, he let his left hand rest upon her right one. Their hands held together lightly.

"So where will you stay?"

Ichigo held her hand in a firmer grip. _Thank you for coming back._

"I've nowhere else to go besides your closet."

Rukia nodded slightly. _I've missed you._

"So I'll have to get you clothes once again?"

Ichigo squeezed her hand lightly. _I've missed you as well. Don't go away anymore._

"Of course. Where else will I be able to get all my daily necessities?"

Rukia made firm her hold on his hand. _I will not. I'm here beside you right now._

"…Baka."

Ichigo slid open his own eyes and turned to admire the sunset as well. The sunset was exceptionally beautiful that day. Its golden rays shone upon the river and caused the water to glisten in its brilliant light. The birds flew back to their nests, to their homes. Words were unspoken as the two high school students enjoyed the comfortable silence. Rukia etched that most captivating scene into her memory as she closed her eyes and leaned back against Ichigo.

_Tadaima._

-Owari-

* * *

FuumaKamui: This came to me suddenly and was not done very well since it was done in about half an hour. Forgive the poor quality of this fic but please R&R ne? 


End file.
